


Do It Again

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Just a sprinkling, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: 'Sunlight, gentle and sweet, trickles in through the curtains into a room that’s not his. Onto a bed that’s not his. In a house that’s not his.What if I wasn’t supposed to stay?'The morning after a hookup with a certain someone, Draco finds himself questioning what had seemed so right just moments before. Fortunately, it's soon obvious he's very welcome...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write morning kisses and this came out! Along the way, I incorporated an age old Tumblr post which I have referenced in the notes below :) Enjoy!

Sunlight, gentle and sweet, trickles in through the curtains into a room that’s not his. Onto a bed that’s not his. In a house that’s not his. 

As sleep clings to his limbs, soft breaths greet him, reminding him of the night before. Of the clink of glasses. The blur of lights. The steady, emerald gaze. 

The echoes of lips on his, of  _ heat,  _ of bone-deep pleasure roll through him once more, tugging at his lips; the feral need he’d quashed for so long was finally free. Finally  _ satisfied _ . But as the body beside him shifts, stretching out from it’s tightly curled position, suddenly the bubble bursts. 

_ What if I wasn’t supposed to stay?  _

Lazily, Potter rolls, his gorgeous, unfocused eyes roving over the lump under the covers that was his body, blinking once when they reach his face, completely oblivious to the fact he’s barely breathing.

But suddenly, it’s there. That smile. Beautiful. And unguarded. Stealing his breath once again. And before his stomach’s finished flipping, Potter’s moving — trapping him between muscular arms either side of his shoulders, straddling his hips, eyes boring into his, warmth engulfing him from every angle. When lips meet his again, he can’t fight the moan of pleasure that shudders through him.

It’s soft. It’s wet. It’s tender. And it’s like the very essence of life is being breathed into him. As Potter sucks on his bottom lip, his entire body quivers, hands climbing from the hot skin of his shoulders to his hair, hungrily begging for more. And somehow, for some inexplicable reason, Potter gives it, his open mouth capturing his again and again, nibbling, savouring, taking,  _ owning, _ until they’re both desperate for air.

As the heat of skin recedes slightly, cool air ghosting over his chest, he slowly drags his eyes open; Potter’s own dance above him.  _ Fuck  _ he’s gorgeous with his soft, dark skin, disastrous tangled hair, and stupid Gryffindor smiles… He could just bathe in their glow all day... But, as usual when it comes to Potter, suddenly his mouth works of his own accord… 

“What was that Potter?” Somehow, despite his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, he still manages his signature cocky tone—thank Merlin for small mercies! His stomach swoops again as Potter’s grin stretches.

“That was ‘Good morning,’ Malfoy.”

Fighting the tug of his own lips—and the urge to melt then and there—he narrows his eyes slightly.

“Disgusting,” he scoffs. Then, lifting his chin, “Do it again.”

Instantly, rich, melodious laughter shakes through the bed, and he’s immediately powerless to fight the smile tugging at his mouth any longer. Breath hitching as Potter’s nose bumps his once more, he doesn’t even try to resist the urge to wind his legs around the man atop him, groaning into Potter’s hot, wet mouth as it captures his lips again.

_ ‘Yes,’  _ he thinks, as he abandons himself to worshipping every inch of Potter he can reach. __

_ ‘Yes, I was definitely supposed to stay _ …’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I remembered a post on Tumblr (which you can find here: https://slytherins-slither.tumblr.com/post/163092419650/hufflepuff-kisses-slytherin-slytherin-what-is) which says:
> 
> _Hufflepuff: Kisses Slytherin  
>  Slytherin: What's this?  
> Hufflepuff: Affection.  
> Slytherin: Disgusting.  
> Slytherin:  
> Slytherin: Do it again. ___
> 
> _  
> _And it was just too good for me not to use here!_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _Thanks for reading, and come find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115! :D__  
> 


End file.
